


Go back to sleep, Sam

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, ambiguously wincest leaning towards wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the ordeal with the electrocution and the Reaper is over, Sam still can't be reassured Dean is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go back to sleep, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more cardiophilic stuff around the brothers and "Faith", so...

It shouldn’t be this difficult to breathe. Being in acute heart failure had made it difficult, leaving him breathless enough that he awoke in the middle of the night gasping for air, but the heart problem had been taken care of. It takes a moment to quell the initial surge of panic before Dean realises that the weight on his chest isn’t caused by another heart attack, but by the mop-haired head that appears to have settled there while he slept.

“S’mmy?” he grunts, blearily blinking his eyes open as he feels his younger brother’s hair tickle his chin. Despite the rude awakening, he only sounds half-irritated. “Whatcha doing?”

“Dean?” Dean feels Sam’s body tense where it lies wrapped around him, his brother’s voice uncharacteristically small. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just…I just needed to be sure.”

There’s a beat of confusion before Dean understands. “Sammy…” It would have been a sigh had he been able to draw more air. Dean raises his hand, bringing it to rest on top of Sam’s head before gently combing his fingers through the mussed strands of hair. “My heart’s fine. Doctor checked it over; said I’m in the clear.”

“I know. I just…” The tension in Sam’s body begins to ease at Dean’s touch, but there’s still the latent fear in his voice. “I don’t want some pissed off Reaper feeling cheated coming back to take you away again.”

Something tears at Dean’s heart when he says that, and Dean’s sure Sam hears the stutter in his heartbeat. “Not gonna happen, Sammy,” he whispers, voice quiet but determined. “I’m not going anywhere without a fight.”

Another beat passes, the silence stretching out as Sam counts the time by the rhythm of Dean’s heart, trying to become convinced of his words. When the only sound for several moments has been Sam’s breathing, Dean remarks, “Although, what would help is if I could breathe…”

Sam moves instantly. He almost seems to want to get up, except Dean’s hand hasn’t moved from his head. Instead, he shifts so that most of his weight isn’t pressing on Dean’s chest anymore, although he tries to keep his ear placed over his brother’s heart. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Dean shushes him. “Shh, it’s fine.” He considers telling Sam to go back to his own bed, but now that he’s breathing comfortably, he doesn’t feel inclined to complain about the cuddling. Dean closes his eyes again. “Go back to sleep, Sam.”

Soothed by the reassuringly strong rhythm of his brother’s heartbeat beneath his ear, Sam does.


End file.
